


Dirtbag

by MoonlightGanache (StardustMacaron)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Mainly Starker Oriented, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMacaron/pseuds/MoonlightGanache
Summary: Deadpool doesn't know Spiderman is underage.Tony Stark is all too aware that Peter is.





	Dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't terribly coherent, I just needed to get it out of my head.
> 
> It's kinda... bitter and unhappy. Sorry folks.

Peter Parker had a crush on Tony Stark, to the surprise of nobody.

It was impossible to miss his puppy dog eyes, the way he followed and dutifully did everything he was told. He was very blatantly smitten with his alleged mentor.

Tony was more than aware of it. He found it… endearing. In a sort of childish way. Peter could swing from rooftops and risk his life every day, but he was still just a kid with a crush. Tony made a habit of politely ignoring it, not wanting to embarrass either of them by confronting it.

Peter wasn’t the type to be overly forward about it anyway, and as long as he kept it to himself, Tony could pretend he just somehow hadn’t noticed, and everything between them would continue as normal.

* * *

 

Tony occasionally found himself checking up on Peter at night, getting a live video feed of wherever the kid happened to be swinging by. He mostly just wanted to be certain the kid wasn’t getting himself killed and he’d be able to step in and help on the off chance that he was about to die.

That might have preferable to what he was actually seeing. Spiderman, in an alleyway, his masked pulled slightly up, on his knees, with Deadpool. Deadpool, of all people. It wasn’t like he’d have been enthralled regardless of who it had been, but a fucking mercenary? A criminal?!

He knew they ran into each other from time to time, Peter had been insistent that he could handle it if things got dangerous. From what he’d seen, Deadpool had never actually tried anything before.

But here he was, hands gripping the back of Peter’s head, pushing him down on something Tony couldn’t quite see from the angle of the camera, but it wasn’t exactly hard to guess.

Worse. He couldn’t see Deadpool’s dick, but Peter? He could see Peter jerking himself off while he choked on Deadpool’s cock. The kid was enjoying himself, there was no denying he’d been into it.

Tony’s blood boiled. Did Deadpool even know how old Peter was? That he was getting off with a fucking kid in an alleyway? Would Deadpool even care?

And then, something far more horrifying happened. Peter came over his right hand, and Deadpool’s hips stuttered and stilled, pushing deep into Peter’s throat. Tony could see it, the subtle movement of Peter’s throat. He was swallowing, and this was definitely not the first time they’d done this together.

Tony shut the feed off immediately. He didn’t need to know anything else. Didn’t need to see more. What he needed, as much as he was ashamed to say it, was to jerk himself off with the image of Peter, his protege, on his knees, sucking him off and swallowing his come, just like he’d done with some fucking mercenary.

He was never going to get that image out of his head.

* * *

 

Spiderman did not have a crush on Deadpool. At least, probably not. Sometimes he wasn’t really sure. 

Deadpool had a habit of flirting with him, and Peter would be lying if he said it didn’t make something heat up inside him. He attributed it to teenage hormones. Not that Deadpool would know, he had no idea how old Spiderman actually was. Peter had no intention of telling him either.

It wasn’t purely the secret identity shtick he had going either. Deadpool treated him like an adult. Well, as much as Deadpool seemed to be capable of acting like an adult in the first place. He wondered if Deadpool would even really care that much. The guy killed people for a living, would hitting up a teenager really bother him?

Spiderman didn’t really want to ask that question, the idea of getting the wrong answer was a bit too discomforting for him.

* * *

 

Sometimes it was a matter of convenience. Deadpool said things that went straight to Peter’s cock and he couldn’t really patrol with an obvious erection in his spidersuit, could he?

It had started with little things, Peter jerking himself off discreetly to get it out of the way, until Deadpool had noticed, and offered to… lend a hand, so to speak. From there, it progressed into grinding against Deadpool’s crotch, feeling the thickness of Deadpool’s cock against his own. Peter always came too fast, hearing Deadpool murmuring praise, calling him “baby boy” always wound up sending him over the edge.

Of course he’d have that kink. Of fucking course he would.

He fantasized about it a lot with Mr Stark. Calling him “Sir”, being on his knees, having Tony pushing his head down and forcing him to choke on his cock. He knew, realistically, it would never happen for a number of reasons. Their professional relationship aside, Tony would absolutely have more a moral dilemma over sleeping with a teenager than Deadpool might.

With that in mind, he found himself asking Deadpool to show him how to suck someone off. Deadpool, of course, was all too eager to oblige. Before long, Peter found himself anticipating running into Deadpool at night, looking forward to being pushed onto his knees and told what a good boy he was as Deadpool came into his mouth and made him swallow.

Of course he’d sometimes imagined it was Mr Stark. Of fucking course he did.

* * *

 

Tony had developed a far worse addiction than alcohol.

Now and then, he found himself watching a video feed. Nothing new. He told himself it was for the same reasons as always. He just needed to make sure the kid was safe.

The lie fell apart when he bore witness to Peter with his lips wrapped around a thick cock, jaw stretched wide to accommodate the girth, traces of saliva spilling down his chin.

He knew he was crossing a line, there was really no going back from this. It always ended the same, sitting there and letting guilt wash over him as he cleaned himself up after coming. Still watching Peter in secret, knowing he’d never be able to make eye contact with the kid again.

No one would ever know, he told himself. This was a sin he’d have to take to his grave.

**Author's Note:**

> There was gonna be more to this but I could not figure out how to drive it to a better place, so have this empty despondent misery instead.
> 
> It's like... half vent fic, half wishful thinking? Because I really wish certain people in real life angsted this much over what they did, but oh well.


End file.
